


Avengers and The Amazon Rainforest

by jazzsingerr1985



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Rainforests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzsingerr1985/pseuds/jazzsingerr1985
Summary: The Amazon Rainforest is on fire. The Avengers are on it!





	Avengers and The Amazon Rainforest

**Author's Note:**

> In real life right now in recent events, the Amazon Rainforest is on fire and it doesn't show signs of stopping any time soon. This made me sad, feeling powerless I came up with a solution in a perfect imaginary world - The Avengers would have the technology and manpower to put it out and save The Amazon Rainforest. My real wish for this moment. Wrote it in a few minutes. Hope you enjoy my catharsis.

Avengers and The Amazon Rainforest

“This is a disaster!” said Nick Fury looking at the news on one of his computer monitors, “Let’s get the team on this, Pronto!”

"Yes, sir”

At the Stark Tower’s Conference room, the team sees the Amazon Rainforest on fire on the news and Nick Fury assembles them to go out and put the fire out.

“With the aid of Stark technology and our team, we can bring together an air force team to transport water to the affected areas and then a ground team to put out any traces of fire that could restart, so no stone left unturned.” said Fury.

“I got the kid (Peter Parker) to create massive spider web equivalent of helicopter water buckets to have us fill with water from the Atlantic or the Amazon River, if more inland, and fly over and drop the water on the fire spots.” said Tony. “With F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s heat censoring system, she will be able to detect any heat sources and possible fires we may have missed after dropping the water. This is when the ground forces will come in with smaller fire quenching artillery.” Tony said.

“Tactically we will need members with flight ability technology and supernatural capabilities to drop the water and bring it over to the fire - Iron man, War Machine, Black Panther, Falcon, Dr. Strange, Scarlett Witch, F.R.I.D.A.Y. scans for heat signatures.” Vision advised. I suggest the ground team should engage after the main water supply has been dropped to double check the area to make sure all fires are put out, and if not then extinguished. Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk and Hawkeye. Ant-Man and Wasp; he can control all the ants to carry and bring droplets of water to effected areas and she can fly him around if there’s any difficulty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright guys, here we go.” Tony said decked out in his Iron Man suit.

“Let’s hope the kid made these things strong enough.” said War Machine.

Both of them grabbed the webbed buckets and flew out the of airplane to scoop water into it.

“Let me in on some of the fun,” T’Challa said swooping in on the river, filling the empty chambers with as much water as his aircraft could carry, “I will see you out there.”

“See you on the refill, I gotta drop off these two” said Falcon as he flew passed everyone else carrying Dr. Strange and Scarlett Witch.

“That kid is fast.” said Tony.

“Tony, do you see all that smoke?” War Machine said ominously.

“We’ll take care of it, until the job is done.” Tony replied trying to not let his worry show.

Dr. Strange and Scarlett Witch moved the smoke in another direction so the team could see with no obstacles, where exactly the fires were the strongest on the ground.

“Nice work guys,” said Falcon.

“Tony, you ready to make the drop?” asked War Machine.

“Ready as I’ll ever be…and break” said Tony, both of them dropped the water over the patches of roaring fire, it seems to create a dent in it…and right behind them was King T’Challa dropping water to put out the rest of it in that area. “T’Challa, come back with us to refill, we need to keep at it.”

“On it!” he said.

Falcon dropped Dr. Strange and Scarlett Witch on the recently wet ground, “Best of luck guys, let’s snuff out absolutely everything, till there’s no coles left.”

“Got it!” replied Scarlett Witch, she then looked over at Dr. Strange with confidence.

“After we come back home, I will look at this as one of my great accomplishments of my life. One of the best things I could have ever done.” He said to her, this made them both smile. Then they turned towards the heat coming from afar and charged at it and moved their hands accordingly to snuff out the flames bit by bit.

They had gone back and forth for hours on end. They were all getting tired. There was more smoke in the air due to the fire being extinguished.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” commanded Tony.

“Yes, Tony”

“Scan the whole Amazon Rainforest for fire heat signatures. See if there’s any spots we missed.”

“Yes, scanning…” beeping and a few minutes later, “Tony, there are two main heat sources west of our location.”

“Alright Vision - dispatch our ground team to those coordinates…. sending them to you now.”

Captain America and Black Widow walk out of the aircraft with Hulk and Hawkeye behind. They scoured the area. Hawkeye shot arrows with fire retardant and environmentally friendly foam that spread over some of the remnants that could start up again.

“Alright team,” said Captain America, “One more heat signature left, it’s in this tree right there but I don’t see anything. Hulk, you’re up.”

Hulk grunted in agreement and climbed up the tree.

“Hulk, what do you see up there?” called Captain from the ground.

All they heard was Hulk’s echoing screams.

“What’s happening up there?” Hawkeye said.

“Ok, big guy. Come down.” Called Black widow from the bottom of the tree.

“Ahhh….” Echoed for the last time before they saw some light inside the tree and branches moving at a fast pace.

“He’s falling…” Black Widow said, all of them ran out of the way with only a few seconds to spare.

Hulk crashed down with huge hairy spiders on his back and head, more falling from above from the pathway he created as fell.

“Ahh…Oh my God!” said Black Widow.

“Guys! Pick us up quickly! We’re ambushed by spiders.” Hawkeye said in his commlink.

After a few minutes of brushing off huge spiders and small poisonous ones, they got back on their aircraft and headed back to Stark Tower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, at the Stark Tower

“Congratulations Avengers!” said Nick Fury, greeting them on the tarmac coming out of the aircraft.

“Nat, double check me again. The smaller spiders are more deadly.” said Hawkeye. She laughed, but did a double check.

“See, now that’s a team player!” Tony said to Fury. “I believe a celebration is in order –" Fury said to the team pointing to the TV, it was showing the news and the fire being put out in the Amazon. “Good job everyone! You all saved the Amazon Rainforest.”

“Cheers” said Tony.


End file.
